Megamind (Character)
"I make bad look so good!" Megamind is an alien refugee from the Glaupunk Quadrant, a reformed super-villain, and the current Defender of Metro City. He is the main protagonist of Megamind. He is also the last known member of his race. Eight days after his birth, his home planet was destroyed by a black hole. Before the planet was absorbed, Megamind's parents sent him off the planet in a escape pod with his caretaker, Minion, to Earth. For most of his life, Megamind has had one thing on his mind: to overcome his arch nemesis, Metro Man, the city's local superhero. Megamind was enormously creative in his efforts to destroy Metro Man and repeatedly kidnapped Metro Man's "girlfriend", Roxanne Ritchi. To his credit, however, Megamind remained certain that one day very soon, he did triumph and, eventually, he did. 　 History Background Megamind (his birth name remains unknown) was born to an unnamed couple in his home planet. Eight days after Megamind's birth, the planet was detroyed by a black hole but he was able to survive thanks to his parents, who packed him in a escape pod with Minion and his binky and sent him off he planet. This makes Megamind and Minion the sole survivors of their planet. On his way to Earth, he met an infant Metro Man, who was sent off of a neighbouring planet in a golden and better built escape pod. The infant Metro Man blew a raspberry at Megamind after the latter got out of an asteroid belt his pod got trapped in. With that, Megamind and Metro Man's "glorious rivalry" was born. Megamind crash lands in the Prison for the Criminally Gifted at Metro City due to Metro Man's pod knocking his own away from the Scott Manor. Megamind is forced to grow up with criminals, who taught him to view cops as the bad guys and prisoners as the good ones (via flash cards). At some point in his childhood he was allowed to go to a normal school, were he became a neglected outcast due to his destructive intellect, with his piranha-like sidekick Minion as his only friend. Realizing that he is only gifted in causing trouble, and jealous of all of the attention and praise young Metro Man received, Megamind became a supervillain to rival Metro Man, though he was thwarted on a regular basis. During one of his many attempts to defeat Metro Man, Megamind kidnaps news reporter Roxanne Ritchi and uses her as bait to lure Metro Man into the city observatory where Megamind intends to kill him with a death ray. When Metro Man is then seemingly killed by the death-ray, Megamind is initially thrilled that he has defeated his archenemy, and he proceeds to live the criminal dream life, taking over town hall and plundering the city. However, he soon grows depressed over the fact that without someone to fight, his life as a supervillain no longer has any purpose. Megamind runs into a museum curator named Bernard while destroying the Metro Man Museum and, trying to avoid Roxanne, disguises himself as him, dehydrating the real Bernard. Roxanne inadvertently inspires him to create a new superhero to fight, which he does using a serum of Metro Man's DNA. Hoping to uncover any evil plans Megamind has for the city, Roxanne breaks into Megamind's lair and fights with him over a syringe gun containing the serum, which is accidentally fired and injected into Roxanne's cameraman Hal Stewart Megamind manipulates Hal into becoming a superhero named Titan under the guise of being his "space dad", but at the same time falls in love with Roxanne and begins dating her while disguised as Bernard, even sharing some of his own past (although still disguised) with her. Megamind soon begins having second thoughts about being a villain, finding more enjoyment pursuing a relationship with Roxanne. Minion discovers this relationship and, worrying for his master's safety, quarrels with Megamind over it, claiming that "the bad guy doesn't get the girl!". Frustrated, Megamind claims that he doesn't want to be the bad guy anymore. He tells Minion to go and that he doesn't need him, causing their long friendship to appear irreparably lost. After Roxanne kisses "Bernard" on a date, Megamind's identity is accidentally exposed, causing Roxanne (who cannot reconcile his true emotional nature with his past evil deeds) to reject him. Heartbroken, Megamind follows through with his plan to fight Tighten. He prepares a large battle mech, puts on an elaborate cape -called "The Black Mamba"- Minion made for him before their quarrel, and makes a grand appearance in the town plaza. He ends up spending most of the day there waiting for Tighten to show up, before going to his apartment. By this time, Tighten has decided he would rather be a supervillain. Disgusted, Megamind provokes Tighten by revealing he is both the "space dad" and Bernard. Utterly furious at the fact that Megamind was the "intellectual dweeb" who got Roxanne's affections, Hal attacks with a vengeance, however unlike Metro Man, has no qualms with outright killing Megamind, and Megamind is forced to flee for his life. During the battle, Megamind attacks Tighten with a copper sphere, but is shocked to see Tighten escape it with ease. Confused and shocked about this inconsistency, Megamind convinces Roxanne to search for clues about his weaknesses in Metro Man's old hideout-which turns out to be the school where both Metro Man and Megamind went as children. There, they discover that Metro Man is still alive and learn that he faked his death (and his weakness to copper) so that he could retire from being a superhero. Megamind and Roxanne try to persuade Metro Man to defeat Tighten, but he refuses. Roxanne and Metro Man instead prompt Megamind to fight, but he refuses, still believing himself unworthy of assuming the hero role, and leaves to turn himself in to the prison that was his home since childhood. However, when Tighten kidnaps Roxanne, Megamind appeals to the warden to let him go to save her. When the warden adamantly refuses, Megamind acknowledges his distrust but pleads for the chance to spare Roxanne from his enemy's hate. The warden, in a suprise twist, reveals himself to be Minion, who has returned to support his friend upon seeing his true nature. The two set off for the final battle. Minion (disguised as Megamind) rescues Roxanne but breaks his fish bowl head in the process. Metro Man then miraculously shows up, but is actually Megamind in disguise. He manages to intimidate Tighten into fleeing the city, until he accidentally calls Metro City "Metrocity" (Megamind mispronounces simple words as he has no real contact with the outside world). After a beating from Tighten and getting flung into the air with the Defuser Gun (apparently to his death) which leads back to the first scene, Megamind defeats him by using his Dehydration gun to safely land in a fountain in Metro City's main square, and uses the Defuser Gun to remove Hal's unearned powers just before he can incinerate Roxanne. Minion is almost killed, but is saved when Megamind places him in the fountain. Hal ends up in Megamind's former prison cell, while Megamind is embraced by Metro City as its new defender. Roxanne accepts Megamind. Megamind decides he is deeply satisfied with his new role as the hero and Roxanne's beau, as a disguised Metro Man silently congratulates him. 　 Appearance Megamind has blue skin with pink accents at his ears, cheeks and lips, a large head, a very slim body, big grass-green eyes and a black goatee. As a toddler, he wore a dark blue onepiece with a light blue bolt on it until he grew older and had to wear a neon orange prison jumpsuit like the other inmates. His regular outfit consists on a black skin-tight leather suit with a blue bolt in the chest, black custom baby seal leather boots, black gloves with spikes and a high-collared black cape with spikes on the shoulder pads. His nightwear consists on dark blue pajamas with biohazard symbols on it and fuzzy bat slippers. He takes Metro Man's white cape with him after finding his secret hideout and is seen wearing it at the end of the movie. In Megamind: The Button of Doom he made himself a new superhero suit similar to Metro Man's until Minion convinced him that he didn't need to imitate Metro Man to be the city's defender and went back to wear his old black suit and cape. Personality Megamind spent most of his childhood in the company of prisoners and was rejected by the other students (and teacher) in his class. It’s because of this that Megamind decided that he was just not really good at anything until he realized that because he got in trouble often, he was good at being bad. This epiphany led to Megamind choosing to spend his life as a super villain in Metro City. He dedicated many years to be a proper rival to the super-powered hero, Metro Man. In almost every one of Megamind’s schemes, he abducts the young, attractive reporter named Roxanne Ritchie that he believes is dating Metro Man. Even though he doesn’t usually have much success when battling with Metro Man, he’s not the type to just roll over and give up. Despite having a long record of losses, Megamind retains his inflated ego. He’s quick to compliment himself, whether it’s about his good-looks or his brilliance. It’s because of Megamind’s pride over himself that he tends to have the same bad habit as most super villains: he explains his master plans at a critical moment, giving Metro Man the time he needs to save Roxanne. Whenever he’s beaten by Metro Man, he washes it off right away and begins scheming another plan. It’s clear through watching the movie that Megamind’s crimes usually involve property damage and robbery more than violence. Megamind seems to choose unoccupied areas to cause his mayhem (ie: abandoned observatory), which shows that he’s somewhat uncomfortable with the idea of actually killing anyone. The fact that he has Roxanne in his possession quite often and he never actually hurts her also points to this. When Megamind ‘beats’ Metro Man at the beginning of the movie and he ‘enslaves’ Metro City, Megamind tells the citizens to just proceed as usual and doesn’t even try to really terrorize them. He merely vandalizes the city. Megamind has a problem with mispronouncing words. It’s unclear whether he does it intentionally or if he simply misread them the first time he’d seen it written. For example, he pronounces Metro City as Metrosity and he pronounces school as shool. He seems to realize he is pronouncing school incorrectly when he is disguised as Bernard and stops himself from calling it shool. He also mispronounces melancholy as mel-on-colly when he was feeling down. Implying that he didn’t realize he was mispronouncing that particular word. Relationships Megamind's Image Gallery Megamind.png BabyMegamind8.png BOD131.png BOD125.png BOD121.png BOD117.png BOD105.png BOD102.png BOD100.png Trivia *Megamind is 5′5” tall http://www.kidshype.com.au/megamind-fun-facts *Since Megamind was eight days old on Christmas it's possible that he was born on December 17th. *According to the prequel, Megamind had tried to take over the world for twenty years. *According to Minion, Megamind has accumulated over 88 life sentences. *Megamind has an habit of pressing his face against something when he speaks. *Megamind seems to have a sweet tooth. *Megamind had feelings for Roxanne prior to the movie and was "trying to impress her in all the wrong ways". *Megamind's previous evil inventions have included a Forget-Me-Bomb, Encyclopedia Bombica, Rock 'em Sock 'em Kittens, Destructosaur. *Megamind's name was never given in the movie, although most of the fandom calls him "Syx" in fan fiction due to his response when asked by Roxanne what was he going to do with the city after he "killed" Metro Man, he said "Imagine the most horrible, terrifying, evil thing you can possibly think of and multiply it by six!". Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens